disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:-birdie-/SPRING CREATE-ATHON 2014
WELCOME EVERYONE TO OUR FIRST ANNUAL CREATEATHON FOR ALL DISNEY CREATE ARTISTS! Everyone is invited, and I hope as much artists as possible can join! The Creatathon will be a very competitive competition of multiple teams of Disney Create artists, drawing to win. It will help promote drawing skills such as vision and technique by working together and exchanging knowledge of art! So until Spring starts, we will first of all create teams and judges. Since I'm hosting, I'm going to be one out of 3 judges. To participate as a judge Please comment below if you want to be one. I can only pick 2 judges, 'so if you don't get picked, you can also, of course, be a participant. '''Everyone '''who fills out a form (On the bottom of this page) will be able to join. After there is a good amount of people, I'll start splitting people into teams according to their style. So after March 20th, nobody can join anymore. There will be a week for each team to learn from eachother anything they know. Team members shouldn't help members from other teams, just so that it will be fair for everyone. After the practice week, the creatathon will finally start. there will be 9 rounds, from easiest to hardest, and the teams will create a collaberated drawing for each one. They will have limited time for each round, so you'll have to work well. The teams will all have to use Disney Create as their drawing program. I'll create a collab account for each team to draw on. '''You'll be disqualified if you do the following-' *Hack onto another teams account *Delete a drawing without the whole team's permission *Use stamps in any way (unless you created the stamp- we'll be able to tell) *trace *Be rude to any other participants *you get the point... So anyway the winning team will get a reward from me. Each team member will get a drawing & shoutout from me and I'll fav 10 of your drawings. I'd be glad if anyone has anything else they can give the team members (because i don't think this is enough for such a competitive thing XD) ! And I'll probably give something to everyone participating 'OKAY SO FOR COMMENTING-' '''IF YOU HAVE A QUESTION START YOUR COMMENT WITH "Q-" IN BOLD PLZ IF YOU WANT TO BE A JUDGE SAY "JUDGE PLZ" NO NEED TO SAY ANYTHING ELSE IF YOU WANT TO PARTICIPATE HERE IS THE FORM-''' 1. What style(s) are you good at drawing in? (List from which one you are best at to worst at) 2. Can you handle this? xD 3. Are you open to (not harsh) criticism? 4. What style(s) do you enjoy drawing in? 5. Do you enjoy apple pie? '''THANKS EVERYBODY! I hope you join and please show this blog to other ppl >u< CURRENT TEAMS-''' '''TEAM PANSY~ ''-glowb'' ''-graceraincould'' ''-sarasparks'' ''-primrosehoneybee'' ''-bunnygirl'' TEAM DAFFODIL~ ''-123lovelost'' ''-jesskitty'' ''-SelenaVictoria'' ''-Awesomeperson'' TEAM BLUESTAR~ ''-Mist on DC'' ''-totally me'' ''-Mulligan'' ''-Elegantly Art'' TEAM ROSE~ ''-tinton'' ''-rusty screech'' ''-sameehagirl'' ''-rottweilercake'' TEAM LILAC~ ''-coconutsprinkles'' ''-candifloss'' ''-moon'' ''-drizzleanime'' PLZ TELL ME IF I FORGOT TO INCLUDE YOU JUDGES ARE GOING TO BE ECLIPSEOWL, DERP, AND I. IF ONE OF THEM CANT BE JUDGE, I'LL FIND SOMEBODY ELSE Category:Blog posts